


My Winter Soldier, Coming Home

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After WWII, Alex is Aaron's Christmas Present, Alex is a soldier coming home, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Everyone is kinda drunk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Blood, Romance, Setting: 1945, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconsensual kissing, historical fiction - Freeform, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Dear Little Burr,  It's getting much colder out, snow is falling and sticking to the ground. There always seems to be a certain smell in the air when it snows...it's almost whimsical. Is it snowing where you are now? I hope it is. You like snow.   Good news! Im being released around Christmas...Well, hopefully. But I don't mind waiting...Well actually I do. I know Im impatient usually, but I will wait for you, No matter the cost. Im still shocked its been two years since I last met you. I can still hear your voice in my head. It's like a symphony to me. Just promise me you will wait for me. That would be enough. Love your obediant servant,Alexander Hamilton





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. I will post these chapters seperately throughout the Christmas week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me get something straight:
> 
> Aaron is nineteen in this, and eighteen in the flashback.
> 
> (He was originally seventeen but I decided to make him older because I did not feel comfortable with him being underage)
> 
> The reason why is because I learned that during WW2, there was this list called the draft. The draft enlists and puts young men into the war between ages of eighteen and twenty five. (Unless you are sickly, disabled, or hurt) 
> 
> I wanted to be somewhat historically accurate so in 1945 Aaron is nineteen, in 1944 he is eighteen 
> 
> And yes, I know this is not fully historically accurate, But I try. If this was historically accurate it would not be fluffy and romantic it would be awful. 
> 
> The forties in general were horrible for everyone if you were not a straight white male. 
> 
> This is simply a romance story set in a 40's aesthetic I guess. (Hope I spelled that correctly) 
> 
> Okay that's all I wanted to say keep reading.

Snow fluttered outside, windows fogged as breath turned to cold air.

Snowflakes stuck like crystals as they shimmered like stars on a dark night.

Aaron could hear the sound of a party buzzing beneath him.

He drowned out the sounds of happiness and joy as the whites in his eyes tried to block out the colorful lights.

Aaron was sitting near a window, watching the snow fall outside against the black sky, skimming over cursive ink.

_'If it takes fighting a war to meet you, it will have been worth it.'_

Aaron bit his bottom lip, paper crinkling underneath his tepid fingers.

 _'You will wait for me, won't you?'_  
  
Aaron gripped his hands to the letter, holding it to his chest as he felt his heart throb.

_'I'll be back by Christmas, I promise.'_

Aaron looked to the black and white picture in front of him.

It held the image of a young man with dark brown hair, a soft amount of scruff on his face as he stared back at Aaron with delicate eyes.

_'I'll love you to the moon and back, baby.'_

Aaron let out a painful sigh, feeling tears well up in his eyes as they threatened to fall.

_Alex...Please...Come home..._

"Aaron? Are you in there?" A voice called from outside the door.

Aaron jumped a little as he scrambled to hide the letter, the picture of Alex fluttering to the ground.

Aaron let out a sputtered cry as he tumbled to he ground and tried to grab hold of the picture.

"Aaron what are you doing up here-?" The voice called again as the door opened, showing the image of his mother, Esther.

"N-Nothing...I...I was-I was just..."

Aaron was lost for words as his mother crouched over to pick up the picture, eyes scanning over the man as she picked it up.

"Is this...Is this that soldier you've been writing to?" She asked as Aaron felt his cheeks flush.

 **"Ma...!"** Aaron whined as he grabbed the picture, Esther chuckling at her son's reaction.

"Is he? The twenty-three year old?"

Aaron hesitated, feeling the coldness of the wooden floor seep into his legs.

"Yeah..." Aaron said with a little blush as he peeked at the picture, heart fluttering.

Esther smiled at her son and sat down next to him, pulling him into a comfy side-hug as she kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, _Ma_..." Aaron said with an inch of pain ebbed within as he hugged her back.

Esther tsked, tsked as she rubbed her son's back, Aaron feeling that throb in his heart turn into a black hole as he yearned for his soldier.

"Quite the looker," Esther joked as Aaron nodded with a soft laugh as his mother held the picture, the soldier smiling back at them.

"Oh Ma he's so _handsome_...!" Aaron said his thumb brushed across the face of the picture.

His heart was doing double dutch as it would throb and flutter with happiness and loneliness.

"He says he loves me..."

_"Oh, Aaron..."_

Esther rubbed her son's back and smiled warmly at him.

"Lets go downstairs now, Me and your father have been looking for you!"

Esther took her son's hand in her's, helping him up off the floor as Aaron clutched the picture to his chest.

"Come on now, all your friends have been looking for you!"

Esther bumped open the door and led Aaron towards the staircase, to which was decorated with a garland on the railings.

The sounds of chatter and laughter were louder now as they overwhelmed Aaron's thoughts with noise.

"Esther? Did you get him?" A voice called at the bottom of the stairs, Aaron's father, Aaron, stood.

"Yes darling, " Esther said as her high-heels clicked against the steps, Aaron hesitantly following his mother.

"Son? Whats got you all tangled up?" His father asked, placing an arm around Aaron.

Esther had walked off to talk to someone in the sea of people.

"Um...Its nothing Pa." Aaron lied.

"Nothing huh? Sounds interesting. Tell me about him." He replied as he had showed Aaron to the living room.

The living room contained a few party-goers, alight with the ghost of a chandelier.

A magnificent Christmas tree stood near the old fireplace.

The fireplace crackled like pop, the fire flicking orange, yellow, and red as it cast large shadows up to the ceiling.

Christmas music could be heard throughly downstairs, the crisp and bouncy tune echoing in the house.

"It smells good in here..." Aaron noticed as the scent of the wilderness wafted up to him, mixed with sugar.

"Thats the Christmas tree, Your'e smellin', Your mother picked a beautiful one this year!" Aaron's father chimed as his eyes rolled up the tree, ornaments sparkling in the amber light.

A popcorn garland swirled around it as well, A calico cat seen batting at it, fully clawed and ready to wreak havoc.

 **"Theodosia! Don't touch the popcorn garland-!"** Aaron cried out as Theodosia mewed, Aaron's father laughing as his son scooped up the cat, but Aaron was already to late.

Theodosia held a piece of the popcorn garland in her mouth, claws as well stuck within the snack food as she shook her paw.

" _Theo!_ You naughty cat-!" Aaron scolded as he began to untangle the cat from the string and popcorn, Theodosia mewing in response to Aaron.

"There, now run off or I'll _lock_ you in my room!" Aaron threatened the cat.

Theodosia wandered off, meowing away for attention.

"Damn cat..." Aaron muttered as his father placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Tell me about him."

Aaron felt heat rise like air to his cheeks, glancing to the side.

"Well uh...He's a uh...He's a soldier, His name is Alex...He's real handsome...He's kind...And y'know..."

Aaron mumbled shyly as he twiddled his hands, face becoming redder and redder at the thought of his lover.

"Is he a good man?"

"Yes! Of course! Very good..."

"How old is he?"

"Three years my senior."

"Does he love you?"

Aaron felt his throat tremble as heat rolled down to his stomach.

Aaron smiled and placed his fingers to his mouth.

_"Yeah..."_

He said softly.

"Will he protect you?"

**"Yeah."**

Aaron's father smiled and kissed his son's head.

"Good. Thats all I needed to know." He said with a warm voice.

 **"Darling! Where's the wine?"** Esther's voice shouted over the music as Aaron's father got up.

"I better go hide the wine bottle or your mother will be drunk as a skunk."

Aaron laughed at that as his father got up, leaving the cozy living room.

Aaron pulled his knees towards himself, curling into a little human ball as he slipped out the black and white picture once more.

"Oh Alex...I hope you come home soon..." Aaron sighed as he lowered his head to his knees.

 _He hoped his lover wasn't lying..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND DRINKING

" **Tommy**!" A voice screamed, garbling up words as the sound of something smashing followed after it.

A few of the party-goers in the living room looked over towards the sound of the noise.

Aaron jumped at the noise, rushing out of the living room to the dining room.

The dining room was the noisiest of the rooms, mainly because all the snacks and food resided there, along with party-goers conversing and drinking.

_Was someone hurt?_

_Did something break?_

_"James?"_

Aaron's eyes widened at James Madison, who of which was on the floor of the dining room with a few party-goers staring at him with dismay.

" **Baby** Burr!" James croaked out with a giggle as he stumbled up, balance off as he reached for Aaron.

His shoes cracked underneath broken glass, which could have been a glass cup before the destruction.

Aaron was in shock, mainly because James Madison was the least likely person to be drunk at a party.

"James! Are you alright? What did you-?"

"I **missed** you, Aaron! _Where_ were you?" James asked, emotion and tone up and down in his voice as he gripped onto Aaron.

Aaron glanced down at the broken glass, letting out a little yelp at the blood on James' hand.

James must have cut his hand on one of the glass shards.

James slowly looked down at the blood on his hand, staring at it in disappointment for a prolonged amount of time.

Aaron was speechless, brain thinking of something to say or do.

" **James**!"

Aaron looked over his shoulder to see Thomas Jefferson, a grin on his face as he pushed past Aaron to grab hold of his husband, James.

"Are you alright? I know I never usually let you drink but..."

James lifted his bleeding hand to Thomas as Thomas went to cheery to mortified in only a few seconds.

"There's some bandages in the kitchen." Aaron said quickly, his brain jumping to an idea.

Thomas nodded and placed an arm under his drunk husband, who was now sniffling as tears glittered in his eyes.

" **T-Tommy**? Im sorry..." James mumbled lowly as Thomas tsked, tsked and led James through the crowd of people.

Aaron noticed his father in the crowd, a bottle of wine in hand as he was heading for the china cabinet to possibly hide it.

"Aaron, have you seen the wine anywhere?"

Aaron stared back at his mother, a few party-goers looking over at her.

"No Ma." Aaron replied as Esther placed her hands on her hips and huffed, mumbling something inaudible as she walked after his father.

Aaron continued onwards towards the kitchen as he opened the door with his hips, Thomas tugging James in as James was blubbering nonsense.

The kitchen was empty of party-goers, Aaron's mother was strict when it came to people in the kitchen.

"Over here," Aaron said as he waltzed around the kitchen towards the counter, patting the top as Thomas lifted up James to sit on the counter.

"Im...so _sorry_...Tommy Im sorry..." James mumbled as suddenly he loud burp interrupted his words.

" _I know, I know_. Its okay. I should have been keeping up with you."

Thomas examined his husbands palm, checking for any bits of glass that could possibly be in the wound.

Aaron had found some bandages on one of the far counters, the box a simple blue color as Thomas ran James' hand underneath the faucet of the kitchen sink.

The water somewhat cleaned up his wound.

"Here."

Aaron handed him a rag near the oven to help dry it.

James was silent as Aaron began to open up a bandaid.

Thomas turned to Aaron.

"So...Have you gotten _cozy_ with that soldier boy you've been gushing about?"

Aaron went stiff and nearly dropped the band-aid he was opening.

Aaron shot a questionable look to Thomas.

He hasn't said a word about Alex to Thomas.

"James told me about your soldier-boy."

"You mean that **Alex** guy?" James perked up, Aaron smoothing the band-aid across his palm.

"Hey Aaron isn't he three years older tha-"

" _No_ and _neither_ are you." Aaron snapped, quickly cutting him off.

Thomas gave the two a quizzical look.

"I think James should lay down, or be near a bathroom at least." Aaron suggested, the drunken man burping once more as he spit into the sink.

Thomas grunted.

"Can he rest in your bed?" Thomas asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, Come on doll." Thomas said as he scooped up James, who began to giggle as Thomas held him bridal-style.

" **Tommy you held me just like this when we got married!** "

James squealed as Thomas laughed, swinging to the side, and exiting the kitchen.

"Hey, You know where my room is right?"

"Yeah, upstairs on the left."

"Good."

Thomas had returned back to the world of Christmas parties, Aaron recalling the broken glass on the floor.

He needed to clean it up before anyone else got hurt.

Aaron darted his eyes to the broom leaning against the wall, a dustpan next to it as Aaron picked up both, heading back into the noisy dining room.

Aaron stood in the crowd of people for a moment, searching for the glass on the floor.

Aaron spotted the mess, looking untouched as he walked up, dropping the dustpan to the floor and pinning it with his foot.

Aaron used both hands on the broom to sweep up, the fragments of glass gliding into the dustpan easily.

**"Hey Mr.Clean."**

Aaron nearly jumped ten feet in the air, whipping around to see Angelica, a smirk on her face as she laughed at Aaron's reaction.

"You scared the _death_ out of me!" Aaron said with a tired sigh, Angelica looking over his shoulder to the glass, lifting an eyebrow.

"James Madison and alcohol do _not_ go well together."

"Ah. Did Thomas take him upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Aaron did one final sweep, the floor now clean.

Aaron's mother walked by, bottle of wine in hand as she paused and turned to her son, seeing Aaron with a dustpan of broken glass.

"Aaron sweetie, what are you doing with a dustpan of broken glass?" She asked.

Aaron's mind went blank, his mouth unable to cope with his brain.

"Um..." Aaron said, the 'm' sound being drawn out into a hum as Angelica stepped in.

"Someone dropped a glass cup."

"Well give it to _me_! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Aaron obeyed his mother and handed the dustpan to her, his mother walking past him towards the kitchen.

"Momma's little baby." Angelica teased as she pinched Aaron's cheek.

" **Shut up**." Aaron responded as he leaned the broom against the wall so it was out of the way.

Aaron and Angelica began to wander throughout the house, Aaron keeping his stride with Angelica.

"What brings you here? I thought you were up in London."

"Eliza got engaged, so I headed back to meet her soon-to-be wife."

Aaron widened his eyes.

"Eliza got **engaged**? To _who_?"

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Angelica paused at the entrance to the parlor room, looking over to a woman, who had an arm around the middle Schuyler sister.

The parlor room was just as decorated as the rest of the house, colorful garland against the walls as the source of the music was echoing from the stereo near the window.

The parlor room was fairly filled with party-goers.

" **Maria**!" Eliza scolded as Maria looked over to her fiance and kissed her head.

" _Hush_."

"Hi I'm Aaron." Aaron said as Maria smiled and waved to him.

"Maria Reynolds. Sorry about that."

Angelica was looking around the room.

"Where's Peggy?"

"Uh..." Eliza gave a worried look and furrowed her brow in remembrance.

"Im right here."

Aaron turned around to see Peggy, who was wearing a ridiculous Santa Claus hat and carrying an armful of glasses filled with what seemed to be eggnog.

" **Yay**! You brought back eggnog!" Eliza chimed happily as she grabbed two glasses from Peggy's arms, Angelica taking one as well.

"Oh, Hey Aaron!" Peggy greeted as Aaron nodded to her.

"So what were those wedding plans I was hearing about?" Angelica asked as she took a sip of her eggnog.

" **Oh yeah!** I was talking about how we should wear matching dresses." Eliza said as Maria slipped her hand into Eliza's.

"That would be _so_ cute!"

"And we can both wear flowers in our hair!"

Maria led Eliza to a couch in the parlor room, Peggy, Angelica, Aaron following suit, for they wanted details about possible wedding plans.

The five talked on about wedding dresses, food, and even honeymoon plans.

"I think we should go to France, it would be so romantic and fun," Maria chimed to Eliza.

Eliza rested her head against her fiance's chest.

"Could we see the Eiffel tower?"

"Thats the _first_ thing were gonna do when we get there!"

The group laughed as Eliza smiled and kissed her beloved.

"I wish I could find love like you guys..." Peggy said solemnly as Eliza patted her sisters hand.

"You'll find someone Peggy! Who _wouldn't_ love you?" Eliza said as Angelica placed her drink down.

"Speaking of **love** , Aaron, Have you found anyone special?"

All eyes turned to Aaron as Aaron went cold, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Well...There is this _soldier_..."

The group gasped, eyes alight with interest.

**"He's a soldier?"**

"But...He's a little bit older than me." Aaron said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" _How_ old?"

"Three years."

The girls exchanged giggles and smiles.

"Gotta picture of him?" Peggy asked as she leaned across the couch towards Aaron.

Aaron slipped out the black and white picture from his shirt and handed it to Angelica.

 **"Oh my God!"** Angelica cooed as the girls all scrambled up and surrounded Angelica, all interested in the handsome soldier.

**" _Look_ at those eyes!"**

**" _God_ he's handsome!"**

**"You _really_ lucked out Aaron!"**

Aaron felt his cheeks heat up at all the praise for his beloved.

"Hey Aaron...Do you think this Alex guy would be interested in starting a **harem**?"

The girls had fell into a heap of giggles, Aaron playfully snatching the picture from Angelica.

" **No**! He's a _gentleman_!"

"If you _really_ loved me you would share him!" Angelica teased as she pinched Aaron's nose.

"How did you guys even _meet_?"

Aaron felt the heat of his cheeks spread to his ears.

"...Well...It was about a year or so ago...When I was in France with my Grandparents."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron glazed his eyes over the text of his book, the flashlight giving a certain glow to the paper.

' _During the involutional period, the glands of internal secretion undergo radical change in function...'_

Aaron's eyes flitted between the tight text of the medical book.

His bedroom was dark, blue highlights outlining his window as they reflected in the shadows on the walls.

_'Early symptoms include headache, insomnia, fever, loss of appetite, and vomiting.'_

The light from his window was almost ghostly, alighting his room with blue and then fading away into a pitch black.

Aaron coughed, turning a page as he smoothed it out with his left hand, flashlight held in the right.

_'Hospitalization may be needed in certain undeniable circumstances...'_

Aaron felt his eyes become heavy, the text becoming blurry at times as he glanced towards his window.

Aaron closed the book, placing it down on the floor as he crawled across the bed towards the window.

His window shuttered in the wind, the front porch empty as the rocking chairs on the porch went back and forth, swaying softly in the night.

Aaron softly touched the curtains on either side, looking out at the sleepy world before him.

Aaron grabbed hold of the curtains as he closed them, blocking out blue light as it was now pitch black within the room.

Aaron fell back onto his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest as his eyes fluttered, sinking into his bed as sleep washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud knocking noise banged Aaron awake.

Aaron blinked in the dark room as he turned to the window.

The window was still covered with curtains.

Aaron heard the knocking noise once again, this time much louder than before.

Aaron sat up in bed and crawled towards the window, opening the curtains.

The world was dim, close to dawn as the sky was rimmed with pink and a soft violet color brushed across.

On the front porch, stood three men.

Soldiers to be exact, wearing dirty green uniforms and worn helmets.

Canteens were slung across their sides, brown boots muddy and raw against the earth.

One of them was fairly tall and strong-looking, carrying what seemed to be a wounded soldier.

His face was darkened with the shadow of his helmet, Aaron unable to identify his face.

The wounded soldier was loose in his arms, eyes closed with a pale sickly face.

He had visibly long dark brown hair, swaying in the gentle breeze.

His face was unshaven for what looked like weeks, a scruffy face.

The shorter soldier had taken off his helmet, revealing a head full of curly brown hair.

His face was sprinkled with delightful freckles, springs of curls in his face as he gave a worried look to the sickly soldier.

His lips moved, saying something to the tall soldier as the tall one stared up at the window, looking right at Aaron.

The shorter soldier followed the tall one's gaze, the two both staring at Aaron.

" **Hey**!"

The shorter one waved his arms as his muffled yell could be heard through the window.

Aaron widened his eyes and scrambled off his bed, rushing out his bedroom door.

Aaron's feet hit against the floorboards of the hallway, slamming open the door to his grandparents.

Two figures could be made out under the tight sheets.

 **"Grandma! Grandpa! Wake up!"** Aaron urged as he shook his grandfather's shoulder, his tired eyes half-opened.

"...? Wha-?... _Aaron_? What is it?" His grandfather replied, sleepily looking to his grandson as his grandmother rolled on her side, rubbing her eyes.

" **Soldiers**! One of them is wounded and need help!" Aaron said as his grandmother widened her eyes.

The nurse in her perked up at the word 'wounded'.

" **Wounded**? What happened?" His grandmother asked as she sat up in bed, turning on the lamp near their nightstand.

Aaron's grandfather yawned and slowly rose from the bed, stretching as he walked towards their bedroom window, covered with curtains.

"They're out there! **Three** of them!" Aaron said as once again, a loud knocking noise was heard downstairs.

Aaron's grandfather peeked out the between the curtains and caught a glimpse of the three soldiers.

"Aaron,"

" _Sir_?"

"Go get my medical case,"

"Yes, sir!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BODILY FUNCTIONS AND BLOOD AND A LOT OF OTHER KINDA GROSS DOCTOR STUFF
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH TO MUCUS OR BLOOD.

Aaron ran out of the room, his grandmother after his heels as at the end of the staircase the two went in opposite directions.

His grandmother to the door, and Aaron to his grandfather's study.

Aaron's grandfather was a doctor, his grandmother a retired nurse as his grandfather's study consisted of shelfs on shelfs of books.

Medical books to be exact, and wedged between two particular books was a black case, to which held medical supplies.

Aaron walked right up to the tower of books, fingers running alongside the spine of the them as his hands fell across a handle.

Aaron gripped to the handle and then tugged out the case.

A wail of pain echoed from the living room as Aaron ran out of the study room to see the three soldiers.

His grandmother had swept everything off the coffee table, as the wounded soldier was garbling up cries of pain, he seemed to be awake by now.

"We've...We've been traveling for four hours...Thank you so much...He...He was shot on a night shift and, and..."

The freckled soldier was in tears, breathing patterns disrupt as anxiety was roaring out of him like a monster.

The taller soldier had dragged the wounded soldier to the coffee table, Aaron's grandmother helping him place the pained soldier down.

"Aaron. Case. **Now**."

Aaron perked up and quickly handed the case to his grandfather.

His grandfather opened up his case as Alex seemed to be fighting for air.

"Names?" His grandmother asked, pen and notebook in hand as he she peered at the two soldiers.

"Wh-What?"

"Names please? Mr.Burr always records his medical cases."

"Hercules Mulligan."

The tall soldier, Hercules, had taken off his helmet.

Sweat beaded down his head as he wiped it off with a quick sweep of his arm.

"John...Laurens."

The freckled soldier answered as he resorted his calamity to making swirls in his hair with finger tips.

"Patient's name?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

Aaron watched as the pen made loops and curves in cursive.

Aaron was staring at the soldiers face with a concerned look, eyebrows knitted as he parted open his lips.

"He has something in his mouth...He's having trouble breathing."

His grandfather had pulled out a stethoscope, wrapping it around his neck.

"Where's the wound?" Aaron's grandfather asked.

"He was shot above the hip...We got the bullet out but we had no bandages or medicine for it...We think it may be infected."

Aaron had slightly pulled up the soldier as best he could, his body shivering and shaking as he struggled for breath.

Aaron's grandfather placed the stethoscope in his ears, using the small metal piece to hear for breathing, and a heart beat.

He slipped the piece underneath a small opening in Alex's shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons.

_Bu-Bam, Bu-Bam, Bu-Bam, Bu-Bam..._

"Aaron hold him up, and pinch his nose a little."

Aaron adjusted the soldier in his arms, cradling his head as his fingers combed his greasy long hair.

Aaron pinched the tip of his nose.

Aaron's grandfather placed a hand to his chest an pushed up roughly.

Alex sputtered, and then coughed.

A spew of mucus and spit dribbled out his mouth and nose, a gasp of air fumbling out of his mouth.

John cringed at this as Hercules turned away from the sickening sight.

"Fluid in his lungs, congestion in the throat. He's been sick for awhile, Just a bad cold."

Aaron was handed a rag as he wiped Alex's mouth and nose from the ichor.

Alex's eyes were half-open, breathing steadily as he shuttered at the pain above his hip.

Aaron's grandmother had pushed up his green shirt, pulling down his pants just enough to see the wound above his hip.

The wound was about the size of a quarter, a cherry-red, raw color.

It was lined with a bluish-purple a bruising yellow seeping in around the edges.

It was on the verge of infection, Aaron comfortingly rubbing the sweaty forehead of Alex.

"How does it look?" John asked in a shaky voice.

"Its on the verge of infection. Aaron grab a roll of gauze, Honey grab some penicillin, and some morphine and a syringe needle I'm going to put him on analgesic."

Alex was drifting in and out of consciousness, Aaron's grandfather responding by patting his face and asking him questions.

" **Hey! Hey!** Stay awake Alex, alright? How old are you?"

Aaron had rummaged inside the medical case until he found a roll of gauze.

"...Im...twenty..." Alex coughed out.

"Who are your best friends?"

"...John...Hercules...Lafayette."

"Well, You sir have a great trio of friends that care about you. Because John and Hercules disobeyed commands and traveled four hours to find civilians to help you."

Alex quivered as Aaron looked over to his grandmother, who's hands were shaking with a syringe needle in hand and a bottle of morphine in the other, unable to stick it in.

"Grandma..." Aaron said as he had taken up the syringe needle and bottle, steady firm hands sinking the needle into the bottle as he pulled up the plunger, the needle sucking up the clear colored analgesic.

Aaron held up the syringe needle, the needle tip shining in the light as Alex's eyes widened at Aaron.

Aaron placed a hand on Alex's forehead, brushing strays of hairs out of his sweaty face as Aaron placed a hand on his arm, holding him down.

"Hold still. This will hurt a little bit..."

Aaron then stabbed his arm with the needle, pushing down the plunger as the fluid injected into his system.

Alex let out a short gasp at this as his pain slowly ebbed away.

The wonder drug was absorbed into his trembling body, making him numb and stiff.

"Penicillin,"

Aaron's grandmother handed her husband a bottle of penicillin, an antibiotic for wounds.

Aaron's grandfather had a scalpel in his right hand, the sharp blade cutting around the infected area.

"Aaron this is too graphic for a young man of your age, Go up to your room."

Aaron went quiet, for he wanted to stay and help.

But, he obliged as he heard a short yelp fumble from Alex.

"Yes sir..."

Aaron turned and walked past the two soldiers, Hercules rubbing John's back in a comforting motion.

Aaron slowly walked up the stairs, looking over at the living room as instead he sat down on the steps.

He swung his legs between the railings and gripped to them, timing the session on his watch.

For the patient, Alex, had two to three hours before the morphine would melt away, and he would be a screaming mess.

"We need to go quick before that morphine wears off, at the exact second when it wears off,"

He heard his grandfather snap his fingers.

"He's a goner."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Will he need stitches?"

"Perhaps. But not today."

Aaron's grandfather was taking slow breaths, wiping his forehead with a rag as his wife patted his back.

Aaron walked down the staircase, staring at the now shirtless and bandaged up soldier.

"How can we ever repay you?" Hercules asked the two.

"No payment is required for saving a life."

"How long will it be until he's better?"

"Define ' _better_ '?"

The two soldiers exchanged looks of worriment at each other.

"Until he can at least walk again..."

"Probably a week or two...He will barely be able to walk without stitches. But before I can do _that_ , his wound needs to heal."

"John, our troop moves out in a week. Lee is a batshit **insane** general and Washington isn't an idiot...Lafayette can't stall them _forever_!"

John had his hands on his face, hands shaking.

"We need to head back, and just hope Alex is able to walk in less than a week."

John gave Hercules a tearful gaze as he sniffled, Hercules wrapped his arms around John and hugged him.

"Come on. Lets head back. If they ask where Alex is...We can just _lie_ and said we followed commands, drowned him in the river."

John shuttered and nodded to Hercules.

Hercules shook Aaron's grandfather's hand.

"Thank you. So much. We will come back for him soon."

"We'll take good care of him. Don't worry." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I got grounded so I can't have my phone for two weeks. (i snuck on here to post a chapter cause I love u guys. This is unedited but I will edit this later peace)
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF UNCONSENSUAL KISSING, 
> 
> BEFORE YOU KISS SOMEONE ALWAYS ASK THEM IF ITS COOL. DON'T BE A FUCKBOY LIKE ALEX.

"Aaron,"

Aaron looked up from his book as he lounged upon the couch.

"Yeah Grandma?"

"I need you to head up and tend to Mr.Hamilton. He still has a fever from yesterday."

His grandmother handed Aaron a small bowl filled with water, and a rag.

Aaron gave a little sigh and nodded in agreement, taking up the bowl and rag.

His grandmother gave him a little pinch on his cheek.

"Good boy."

Aaron shook his head at this and headed up the stairs, some of the water spilling out over the sides as it splattered against the wooden steps.

Aaron ignored this as he walked across the hallway to his room, to which the soldier was staying in.

Aaron bumped open the door with his hip.

He looked around the dim room, walking over towards the bedside as he peered at the man within the bed.

He could see some of his features in the darkness.

Like the dark patches under his eyes, the edge in his jawline, and the length of his dark lashes.

He looked quite peaceful, the lines in his face relaxed and gentle.

Aaron smiled, placing his fingers to the scruff on his chin as he felt the rough texture of his facial hair.

Aaron placed the bowl and rag down on the bedside table.

Aaron turned to the window, walking over and opening up the curtains.

Pale sunlight poured into the room, the golden gaze peeking through the musky clouds.

Aaron rolled up his sleeves, looking over towards the radio as he clicked it on, tuning it to a certain station as he adjusted the volume to be soft and low.

Aaron hummed along with the tune, taking up the rag and dipping it into the water as the rag soaked it all up, Aaron squeezing it tightly as the water squelched out.

Aaron looked to the soldier and softly brushed hair out of his face, the soft hair tickling his fingertips.

Aaron then placed the rag on his forehead.

Some droplets of water slid down his face, Alex tightening his eyes as they fluttered.

He looked up, eyes half-open as Aaron continued to hum to the music.

Aaron continued to brush his fingers through Alex's hair, the act somewhat soothing and methodical to him.

Alex let out a soft breath.

" **Am I in heaven?** "  
  
Aaron swirled the locks of his hair towards his temple, and then took up the rag once more, wiping the water from Alex's face.

" **Are you an angel?** "

Alex's chest went up and down as he watched Aaron squeeze more water from the rag.

" _No_."

Aaron dabbed Alex's forehead with the rag gently, picking up droplets of water.

"I _must_ be dreaming..."

Aaron gave Alex a little pinch on the tip of his nose.

Alex flinched at this, and detected the pain.

"Could you feel that?"

" **Yeah**..."

"Hmm...Morphine wore off..."

Aaron then placed the cool rag on his forehead as he smoothed it on.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"... _No_..."

" **Good**."

Aaron laced his fingers into Alex's hair as he ran his long locks between his finger tips, brushing it out a little bit as he made sure no strands were in his face.

" _What_ happened?"

"Your friends brought you here. My Grandpa fixed you up. Wound was almost infected."

Alex slowly sat up, leaning against the pillows behind him as he grunted.

"How long will it be until Im better?"

" _Depends..._ Hopefully around a week or two."

Aaron had tugged the sheets down, exposing the pair of green pants Alex was wearing, a sliver of white gauze peeking out around his waistband.

" **Alright** , turn towards me, I need to check your wound."

Alex shimmied toward the edge of the bed, placing his legs over the side as he rubbed near the right side of his hip, to which he was shot.

Aaron took a seat next to Alex, pushing up his shirt as he tugged down his pants a bit.

Alex's eyes followed him, not moving as Aaron pulled down the gauze gently, the whiteness purged with a gooey red.

The wound looked larger than a quarter this time, the infected part carved out as the wound was instead rimmed with a simple pink.

"Hmm...Maybe some more antibiotics would do it some good...But other than that it's looking a lot better...?"

Aaron was leaning across his right leg, Alex placing a hand to Aaron's face

Calloused fingertips brushed across his soft cheek.

" **Mr.Hamilton**...?"

Aaron tilted his head at this as Alex rubbed the peach-fuzz on Aaron's face, rubbing his hand to the nape of his neck.

Alex leaned in and kissed him.

Aaron was stiff still, mind blank as he seemed to have gone paralyzed with shock.

Aaron felt his jaw tighten as anger had bubbled up into his throat, burning in his stomach like a fire pit as he pushed against Alex.

Alex immediately let go of him, loosening his grasp on his shirt as he backed away from Aaron, who stood up.

"Shit, _shit, **shit**_! I didn't _m-mean_ to...I... **fuck** I should have _asked-!_ "

Aaron was roaring, the fire in his stomach now enraged as smoke was billowing up and throughout his body as it awoken hard adrenaline.

Aaron snatched the bowl of water, seething as he turned it upside down and dumped the entirety of the water onto the wounded soldier.

Alex let out a short yelp, the cold water sending him a small shock as it ran up in his hair, soaking his scalp as it then trickled down his back.

Aaron slammed the bowl back down onto the bedside table and stormed out of the room, leaving a wet and rejected soldier alone in his room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron sat near the radio, listening to a radio show as he played with a slinky.

Aaron balanced the metallic spring in his hands as Aaron's grandfather walked up.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up from his toy.

"Yeah?"

"Your Grandmother has made breakfast for Mr.Hamilton, and you know your Grandmother has trouble getting up the stairs...Now, I want you to be respectful to Mr.Hamilton. I don't want to hear about _any_ mishaps. Am I clear?"

Aaron gave a sigh.

"Yes sir..."

"Up and at him."

Aaron placed his slinky down, standing up as he walked past his grandfather, turning a corner and heading towards the kitchen.

Aaron hummed and headed towards kitchen, bumping open the door with his hand.

Aaron's Grandmother was slicing up strawberries, a tray near her with a plain bowl of oatmeal and a slice of toast.

She cleared her throat.

"Are you going to be respectful to Mr.Hamilton?"

"Yes Ma'm."

She picked up the tray next to her and handed it to Aaron.

"Good. Now he may not have much of an appetite, but this will at least keep him from starving-"

Aaron had slipped out of the kitchen already.

"And do _not_ **dump** it on him! Do you **hear**  me Aaron Burr?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he walked up the staircase.

"Yes Grandma, I _hear_ you!"

Aaron grumbled a little as he walked down the hallway, towards his room.

Aaron slid his foot into the crack of the door, slowly pushing it open.

Sunlight was pouring out of the open window, a wonderful blue painted on the sky as Alex was basking in the sunlight, the golden glow highlighting his body a miraculous bronze color.

Alex's hair was sprawled out into thick locks, turned amber due to the sunlight.

Alex sleepily blinked over at Aaron, who was frowning down at him.

"Oh...Um... _Hey_."

" **Hi**."

A silence drifted into the room as Aaron was glaring down at the floor.

"Um...I brought you something to eat."

Alex perked up at that, slowly sitting up as he stretched.

Aaron placed the tray down next to him, Alex peering down at his food.

Aaron looked over to the radio, walking over and turning it on as it blared static for a moment, Aaron tuning it to a station he liked.

" **Aw**...Is this oatmeal?"

"Yeah. My Grandma didn't want to make you sick or anything,"

Aaron fiddled with the dial as soon as the music was crisp and clear.

"Do you not _like_ oatmeal?"

Aaron turned around to see the soldier tipping over the bowl of oatmeal and drinking it.

Aaron pulled a face of disgust, turning away a little as Alex succumbed from the bowl, wiping excess oatmeal off from his mouth.

Aaron felt an insult roll into his mouth, but kept his mouth shut, afraid of getting in trouble once more.

"Thanks for bringing this up to me."

"You're welcome..."

Aaron had taken a seat on the bed, Alex breaking off pieces of the toast and crushing it, the chunks spraying into small bits of crumbs.

Another silence drifted into the room as Aaron bit his lip, watching Alex sprinkle the bread crumbs onto the windowsill.

And soon, the question that was boiling in Aaron's throat had bursted out.

" _Why did you kiss me?_ "

Alex flinched a bit at this question.

" **What**?"

"Why... _Why_ did you kiss me?"

Alex gave a little sigh as he went quiet.

"I just...I thought you were... **gorgeous**...And I...Just... _I'm sorry_..."

Aaron huffed and turned a cheek, the heat foaming up into his throat once more.

But the gentle gaze of Alex had buffered those flames down, the coolness of his brown eyes sending a little shiver through Aaron.

Aaron gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry for dumping water on you..."

"It's _okay_ I kinda deserved it anyways..."

"No, you _didn't_ , I over-reacted..."

Alex had shushed Aaron, eyes alight at the windowsill as he scooted back on the bed.

Aaron followed his gaze as the display of little songbirds rested on the windowsill, pecking at the bread crumbs and fluttering their wings.

Aaron chuckled at the sight as Alex shared a smile with him, the two watching the birds happily for a moment.

"How did you get hurt anyways?"

Aaron had scooted a little bit closer to the soldier, curiousty twinkling in his pupil as Alex had paused a moment, thinking. 

Alex grumbled, shaking his head.

"That's a long story that I don't really enjoy thinking about."

"What happened?"

"...You really don't want me to tell you...When I start talking I can never stop-"

"I like long stories."

Alex gave Aaron a bit of a worried look.

"You would'nt like this one..."

"Please?"

Aaron was leaning against Alex's good side, all bundled up in a little human ball as he even pouted his lip out, giving Alex the signature 'Puppy-Stare'.

"...I'll tell you the story...But..."

"But what?"

"You have to tell my your name first."

Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

"Thats it?"

"That's it."

Aaron paused a moment, and gazed down at his feet as Alex waited for an answer.

"It's Aaron."

"Aaron...I like that name. Alright Aaron, It started on a cold, bleak, forest night..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sweat slipped from his helmet, glistening on his face as the crickets in the dead of night were overwhelming.

They were constant, a beady inferior noise that seemed to mock Alex as he rested against a tree.

_Why do I have damn night watch...?_

The forest was dark, trees black against an ink-blue sky.

The only source of light was from the small twinkling stars, that comforted him.

_I had night watch just a couple of weeks ago...Or was that...last month...?_

Alex had a loose grip on his gun, fingers curled around the trigger as his half-asleep body ached to rest.

His stomach rumbled, whether from hunger or sickness, Alex ignored it.

_I can't handle this heat...this thick, hatred war burdened heat...It will burn me up or swallow me whole, I swear to God..._

Alex had lost pace of time, and had no clue when he started night watch, and when it will end.

Reality was merging in with his blurred eyes as a sense of time didn't seem to make sense anymore.

_I wonder what time it is...It's been forever since I looked at an actual clock-_

The trees groaned helplessly in the wind as a ruffle of bushes was heard.

Alex had jolted up, exhausted eyes alert and wide for the enemy as his blistered feet shifted in his boots.

**What the fuck was that?**

His trigger-finger trembled as he lifted up his shoulders, taking slow steps as he examined his surroundings.

The sound of the crickets seemed to drown out as he strained his ears for the sound of footsteps or movement.

**_...Hail Mary...Full of grace...Our Lord is with thee..._ **

Alex's eyes shifted about, his heart and body tensing up and ready for any situation.

**_Blessed is art thou amongst women...And blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus..._ **

Alex did this for a while, looking around and mutely wondering if he would die tonight.

_...No one here..._

Alex let out a gentle sigh, his heart slowing down.

Alex bit his lip and sunk to the forest floor, sitting down as he rubbed sweat off of his forehead.

_...Did I imagine it...? Am I loosing my head here...?_

A pebble tumbled next to him, a ruffle of movement behind him.

**Fuck!**

As if someone had snapped their fingers, Alex had whipped around to the source of the noise.

He aimed messily with his gun, balance off as he pulled the trigger.

_**Bang! Bang!** _

The sound of the gun firing was loud, and sharp, echoing through the battle waged forest.

Before Alex could turn around, a shadow of the night had leaped out to attack.

... _Oh **God-!**_

Alex screamed loudly, writhing underneath the body, for the enemy that had attacked him was much taller than him.

He felt hands grab at his throat, tightening against his Adam's apple as fingernails scratched against his skin.

 _ **Help**_!

Legs tried to kick him down and wiggle about, Alex biting and scratching desperately.

_Gun, Gun, **Gun**....Where is my gun...?_

Alex craned his neck up at his gun, to which was high above his head.

_There's no way I can reach it...!_

The enemy tried to sit on top of Alex, large hands over his nose and mouth as he tried to suffocate him.

**Motherfucker...!**

Alex could feel his lungs throb for air as he still had a little bit of fight left in him.

Alex opened his jaw and bit down, hard on the hand of the enemy.

The metallic taste of hot blood gushed into his mouth as he gnawed on the thumb of the hand, the enemy yelping in pain as they jumped off of Alex.

Alex whipped around and scrambled towards his gun as he grabbed it hastily.

_I gotta head back...! I **can't** do this-!_

Alex felt his entire body shutter and freeze as a burning pain ripped through his hip.

Alex let out a painful wail as his legs buckled, going numb and giving up as he hit the earth, unconscious darkness welcoming him.


	11. Chapter 11

" **What did you do after? Did someone come and help you?"**

Alex pressed an index finger to Aaron's lips and shushed him.

" _I haven't finished yet."_

Aaron glared at him, and attempted to bite the tip of Alex's finger, to which Alex pulled back before he could be bitten.

"Well, _What_ happened?"

Alex placed an arm around Aaron.

"I don't remember much after that...I kinda drifted in and out of consciousness but most of the time I could _barely_ even tell when I was awake. And when I did regain full consciousness... ** _I saw you."_**


	12. Chapter 12

Alex blinked, only seeing white at first.

His sleep paralysis refused him to move, Alex in between the lines of aware and unaware of his surroundings.

_What....Where...?_

He blinked a few times, his vision blurry as it only highlighted a few things.

_Is...that... **music**?_

His ears twitched a little, hearing a ghost of the radio.

_...Someone's touching me..._

Alex felt a gentle comforting touch on his head, fingertips brushing across his scalp and stroking the length of his hair.

_Am...Am I **dead**...?_

Alex's vision slowly came back, along with his sense of touch.

_Yep...Im dead...Washington is going to **kill** me..._

Alex let out a little groan, curling his toes and flexing his fingertips as his numb body awakened from his paralysis.

As he blinked and looked about, a face emerged from all the lights of the room...

**Oh my God.**

It was the condescending face of a young man, humming sweetly to the radio as he brushed hair out of Alex's face.

He had an intelligent look to him, dark eyes as black as night and deep skin.

**_Holy fuck I'm looking at an angel..._ **

His eyes were tearing through Alex, examining him through and through as if questioning him.

**_He's beautiful._ **


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron was flushed by now, cheeks burning up beneath his skin.

Alex was hiding a shy smile, gazing down at the floor as embarrassment creeped up on him.

"I...I know I don't know you very well...I actually don't know _anything_ other than your name barely...but...I think I'm in **love** with you."

Aaron was frozen with shock, eyes wide and motionless as only one word dribbled from his mouth.

"...W-Wh... _What_...?"

Alex was quick to retaliate.

"I'm not saying that I want to _marry_ you or anything, I'm just saying I think I'm...in love with you, or I'm _falling_ in love with you... And it's...never happened to me before."

Aaron was still in shock.

"I feel like I've known you my _entire_ life..."

"We met **two days ago**. You _can't_ be in love with me."

Aaron had stood up, removing himself from Alex's warmth as he began to pace about the room, hand covering over his mouth.

"Who's to say that I'm in love with you or not?"

Aaron whipped around.

"You can't just **say** ' _I love you'_ to a stranger you met two days ago!"

"But you're _not_ a stranger."

" _Yes_ I am."

"Not to me."

The two became silent as Aaron gripped his fists, now instead of pacing he was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Maybe it was love at first sight... _I just_...I feel this **electricity** between us. That's why I actually kissed you-"

Aaron let in a deep breath of air as annoyance reflected on his face.

"You kissed me for **_what_**?"

Alex bit his bottom lip.

"I kissed you...to see if there was a **_spark_**..."

"A spark?"

Aaron looked belittled, a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah...y'know. A **_spark_**. A _feeling_."

Aaron hesitated, eyes rolling to the floor.

"Did you...feel a spark?"

"Yeah. **Did** _**you**_?"

Aaron had gone stiff, a numb feeling shivering up his spine as he felt his heart heat up, as if a furnace was billowing up in his chest.

"...I..."

Aaron's heart began to thump, hard and fast as fear creeped in.

Alex was looking at him, eyes alight with hope.

He shakily pushed himself up, standing up.

" _Aaron_..."

Alex reached for Aaron, fingers slipping in between his as Aaron felt a wave of pure panic wash over him as he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"... **Aaron**!"

But Aaron was already out the door, running out of the room down the staircase, as he had performed before.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you feel a spark?"

Aaron paused and went quiet, as the four females stared back at him with curiosity.

"... **Yeah**..."

Aaron felt his cheeks heat up and a small smile form on his face.

The girls all cooed at Aaron.

"You're _so_ in love with him!" Angelica teased Aaron as they swooned at the story.

"So? Did you confess your _undying_ , **_festering_** love to him?"

"Um _no_...After that...I didn't talk to him too much."

Aaron gazed a little sadly down at the floor.

"And before I knew it...His friends came to get him..."

Aaron blinked, but then the faintness of a smile pushed up his lips.

"But... _Somehow_...The idiot found my mailing address. Started writing letters to me...And he... **grew** on me. And then...those letters turned to **love** letters..."

"That's _so_ romantic..." Peggy sighed.

"What's romantic?"

The five turned to see Thomas, but this time with a sleepy James in his arms.

"Aaron's little _soldier_ boy, thats who!" Angelica crowed as Aaron shot a playful glare to Angelica, who pinched his cheek.

"Oh so you tell _them_ about your little crush but not _me_?" Thomas scoffed as James had rolled his head in his arms.

"Yeah... _Sorry_."

"Im hurt."

"Still friends?"

"I need time to heal..."

James let out a groan.

"My head **hurts**...!"

Thomas tsked, tsked and kissed James on the head, who scrunched up at this.

"What _happened_ James?" Eliza asked.

" **Vodka**."

Thomas shushed James and tucked him in closer to his chest.

"He needs to go home...I'll see you guys later."

The group pouted a bit, as they said their goodbyes to Thomas and his drunken pained husband, Thomas swinging James to the side as he left the parlor room.

"Yeah...I think its about time _we_ head home too baby." Maria said to her lover as Eliza looked about ready to fall asleep.

" _Hm_?"

Eliza blinked sleepily up at Maria and rubbed her eyes.

Maria smiled.

_"Come on, sleepyhead."_

Maria helped her tired lover up, wrapping an arm around her as Angelica and Peggy followed suit.

"Well, It was nice to see you again Aaron." Angelica said as Peggy leaned over and placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, Angelica doing the same.

"Good luck with your soldier boy, Aaron! Oh yeah and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas..."

Aaron said faintly as he waved goodbye, the Schuyler sisters and Maria bracing the cold wintery air outside.

Aaron sighed, gazing outside the parlor window.

"Bye guys..."

As Aaron watched his friends leave one by one, the clock marched on towards midnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually, the snow turned a dark gray in the midnight hour as the party-goers had long ago thinned out, only close friends and family members remaining.

The house was fairly quiet, colorful lights blinking out as the sound of gentle Christmas music echoed.

The Burr's had cleaned up most of the mess of the party, some of the wreckage being somewhat salvaged.

"Where did Theo run off too?"

Aaron was looking around the dining room, dirty plates and cups piled high in his arms as he turned his head around.

His father peeked around the corner towards the stairs, humming.

"She's probably hiding upstairs, somewhere. Give me those plates cups and go look for her."

Aaron nodded to his Dad and handed him the stack of plates and cups.

Aaron dashed around the corner, heading up the stairs as he ran his hand along the railing.

His feet quickly hit against each easy step as he paused in the hallway.

" **Theodosia**?"

Aaron took careful steps, creaking open his bedroom door as he looked around, walking over towards the bed as he peeked underneath.

He searched for a pair of yellow eyes, but to no avail did he find them.

"Hm..." Aaron kept a keen eye open in his room, ears perking up at the sound of wind.

The window above his bed was open, snow getting caught on the sill as the wind howled like a wolf from the outside.

Aaron quickly hopped onto his bed, bouncing over to the window as he grabbed both shutters, tugging hard and slamming it shut. 

Aaron gave a small breath of relief, pausing to look at his movie  posters. 

"Now _where_ could that kitty be...?"

Aaron had taken a leap from his bed, walking back into the hallway.

He heard the sound of a phone ringing.

A meow followed the noise.

" **Theo**?"

Aaron bumped open the door to his father's office, blinking as he was blinded by the sudden light.

The room was dim, blue light coming from the large window behind his father's desk as frost made crystal shadows onto the carpet.

Bookshelves stood on either side of the desk, books squished and squeezed between the shelves.

The phone was vibrating upon the desk, Theodosia staring up at it, tail rose and fluffed up as her eyes were wide with fear.

" **Theo**! _There_ you are!"

Aaron leaned over and scooped up the cat, Theodosia hissing a bit as she kicked her legs.

Aaron paused, hearing the continuous ringing of the phone.

Aaron blinked as he held Theodosia in one arm, picking up the phone with the other.

"Hello?"

Silence responded, along with a static mesh of noise.

" _Hello_...? Hm."

Aaron bit his lip and placed the phone down.

"Thats funny... _Someone_ called but _nobody_ answered..."

Theodosia mewed.

" **Aaron**! Its time to open presents!"

**"Coming Ma!"**

Aaron had swerved out of the room and rushed down the hallway, nearly tripping on his way down the stairs.

"Oh honey can't we just wait to open _all_ our presents in the morning?"

Aaron's mother rubbed her eye-lids, exhausted from all the drinking and cleaning.

" **No**! We always open at least one gift before Christmas day, Ma! Its a _tradition_!"

Aaron had gathered around in the living room, his relatives passing around gifts for everyone.

"It's just _one_ little present darling," Aaron's father promised as he was handed two small wrapped gifts, handing one to his wife.

"Aaron. We got you something a little _special_..."

Aaron stroked Theodosia's head, placing that cat down next to him as he perked up at his father.

"Really...?"

Aaron was then handed a red wrapped package, with a green thin bow wrapped around it.

It was rectangular, and fairly small.

Aaron examined it carefully, turning it over and peering at the sides as he shook it.

 _Thump_ , _thump_

"Go on."

Aaron looked up at his parents who both were watching him with a proud smile on their faces.

Aaron loosened the ribbon and slipped it off, giving to Theodosia to play with as the cat nabbed at it with her paws, sprawling about in the ribbon.

Aaron then tore opened up one side of the package, sliding his fingers down to the bottom as he had ripped it open.

The red paper revealed a little cardboard box, flat and unopened.

Aaron pressed his fingertips to the top of the box, flipping it open.

Aaron tilted his head at this, a little frown on his face.

Aaron picked up and examined of what was a soldier nutcracker, helmet over his blue eyes, little gun in his arms as the wooden toy was colored all green.

_Just like Alex's uniform..._

"I know you collect little knick-knacks and such, It's just a little thing I found." His father chimed as Aaron forced a little chuckle.

"You know Im _too_ old for toys, Pa..."

Aaron's Mother gave him an affectionate look as his father rubbed his head.

"You'll always be **my** little boy."

"Thank you. I love you guys."

"We love you too, _son_."

Aaron received a kiss on the head from his mother, and a hug from his father.

"Why don't you head up to bed, Its around midnight..."

" **Ma**! We've talked about this _before_! I can stay up past midnight!"

Aaron had placed the nutcracker back into the box, hearing the phone in the parlor room ring.

" **I'll get it!** " Aaron's mother chimed as she had gotten up from her seat and swerved out of the living room.

"Oh yeah, _Pa_ , someone was calling on your phone upstairs, but no one answered."

" _Huh_...Thats strange."

" **Honey**! Get over here!"

Aaron's father looked over his shoulder to where his wife was yelling for him.

"Why? **Just hang up!"**

"It's a _very_ , **very** , important call!"

Aaron and his father exchanged looks as his father tried to ignore it.

" **Now**!"

Aaron chuckled as his father groaned.

" _Alright_ , **Alright! Im coming!"**

Aaron's father got up, Aaron muffling his soft laughter.

Aaron picked up the nutcracker soldier, rubbing his thumb across its wooden exterior.

_'I'll be back by Christmas,"_

Theodosia twitched her whiskers up at Aaron, who stared sadly down at the nutcracker.

_'I promise.'_

Aaron's heart was beaten and raw, unable to take anymore of this patient torture as tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall as his heart collapsed.

A burning sensation pulled at his throat, his voice aching to let out a wail of despair as Aaron silently stood up.

Tears fell across his cheeks as he sniffled, walking numbly out of the room towards the staircase.

But Aaron couldn't get up the steps, his heart was broken, and his legs had turned to lead, unable to move as he collapsed at the bottom of the staircase.

Broken muffled sobs escaped his mouth as his fingers loosened around the wooden toy, the sound of heart break echoing throughout the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't My best chapter but I tried my best. I may edit this later but for now enjoy.

Snowflakes fell, the cold turning to a frost-bite temperature.

The sky was now pitch black, A raven's feather being unnoticed in the night sky.

Bits of ice flecked off into dark hair, Alex blinking snowflakes off of his eyelashes.

His breath turned white in the atmosphere, billowing up like smoke.

Alex stared up at the house, examining it as he took note of the architecture.

He adjusted the bag that was slung over his shoulder, heaving a tired sigh.

Alex numbly walked forward, snow crunching underfoot as he left a trail of footprints behind him.

He made it up the porch steps, seeing the bright warm glow of lights through the front door.

Alex paused and knocked his knuckles against the door.

The knock echoed through the wood of the door.

Alex tapped his bare fingers against his pockets, itching nervously.

The door opened, a wave of warmth and delicate smells shining upon him.

A woman stood in the shadow of the light, eyes wide as emotion swept across her face.

Alex smiled and brushed fingers through his hair smiling up at the woman.

"Hello Mrs.Burr. Its nice to finally meet you."

Aaron's mother had placed her hands over her mouth, staring back at the man with a shocked look, happy tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Its _you_...You...You actually **came**...! **Please** come inside, **Come inside!** "

Alex gave a little grunt as she had pulled the soldier inside.

Alex felt the warmth of the house wash over him, the smell of a fresh fire and a sense of home comforting him.

He took in a deep breath, his lungs filling up with warm air.

"We received your call a little _after_ midnight, Im sorry we didn't pick up sooner."

"Its fine...This is a nice place you have here."

"Why _thank you_! I decorated all of it myself!" 

"The wallpaper is lovely."

"Oh, don't make me **blush**!" 

The two made idle chatter as Alex weaved around within the house.

He followed her through the entranceway stopping at the staircase.

"Oh **dear**...!"

At the bottom of the staircase, laid a fast asleep Aaron, curled up in a tight little human ball, his face content and flawless in the dim light.

Alex felt his heart-beat pick up at the sight of Aaron, an affectionate smile on his face as he then was swimming through what was a wave of love.

Alex placed his bag down near the stairs, muscles numb.

Aaron's mother rubbed her eyelids and sighed.

" **Aaron**...! Oh...I guess he got _so_ tired he just...fell asleep on the floor..."

"Its alright."

Alex walked carefully across the wooden floor, tilting his head at the fast asleep Aaron.

Alex then crouched down next to him, lightly stroking his cheek with a finger.

Aaron's mother cautiously walked over towards her sleeping son.

Alex brushed a hand across his eyelids, poking his nose playfully as Aaron wiggled it in return. 

"How is that...even _comfortable_...? Sleeping on the floor...Let me go get his Father to carry him up to bed..."

"I can take him up."

Aaron's mother paused at this and gave Alex and worrying look.

"Are you _sure_? You traveled all this way, You must be exahusted..."

"Im **strong** Mrs.Burr, No need to get the mister." 

Alex carefully slipped a hand under Aaron's body, placing his other arm under his knees as he slowly scooped him up.

Alex held him a little loosely in his arms, Aaron's head drooping.

Aaron's mother twiddled her thumbs a little bit, and then nodded.

"Well...all right. But be careful with him and yourself!"

Alex began to turn towards the staircase.

"Of _course_."

"His room is on the left."

"Got it."

Alex cradled Aaron close to his chest, Aaron responding by digging his face into Alex's chest and making a little noise.

Alex's chest burned and ached, his heart twisting at this as he began his trek up the staircase.

Alex tried to minimize his walking, since the hallway floorboards were creaking terribly.

Counting each miserable step in his head, Alex paused and stared out at the long wooden hallway.

Alex darted his eyes around as his eyes stuck to a door on his left.

Alex pushed his shoe towards the door, steadily opening it as his shadow cast across the dark floor of the room.

The room was dark, but not as dark as the night sky. 

Right next to him was a dresser, a bed only a step or so away from him as the window above the bed showed the snow falling outside.

The curtains to the window danced happily, as if welcoming Alex to Aaron's room.

Aaron could see posters and such that decorated the wall, but could not make out what they were in the dark.

Alex walked over towards the bed, carefully laying Aaron down as his body sunk into the sheets.

Aaron's chest moved up and down calmly, his arms sprawled out on the bed.

Alex felt a sense of calamity settle into the air of the room, his chest still thrumming and pounding for contact.

Alex took notice of the dresser next to him, leaning over and opening the top drawer.

Alex's hands grabbed onto random pieces of clothing, his eyes outlining the shape of the clothes as he had pulled out a pair of neatly folded pajama's.

They were soft, with patches of a scratchy texture as Alex laid them out near Aaron.

He then sat Aaron up, pulling his arms around his neck as he carefully began to unbutton his shirt.

Alex slipped each little button through, an easy task for his nimble fingers.

He then pressed Aaron's head against his chest, tucking his arms in as he slipped Aaron's sleeves off.

Aaron snored quietly against Alex's chest, Alex holding in laughter as only a grin appeared.

He tossed Aaron's shirt to the side as he then laid Aaron back onto the bed, unbuttoning his pants as he tugged them off.

Alex then sat him up once more as he swiftly pulled his pajama bottoms on, grabbing hold of the shirt as he placed Aaron's head on his chest again.

He then tugged each sleeve on, buttoning up a few buttons on the shirt as Aaron let out a half-awake grunt.

Alex went dead still, the sleeping Aaron going quiet once more as soft breathing was replaced with little snores.

Alex bit his lip, finding the cover of the sheets as he flipped them up, picking up Aaron and slipping him under the sheets.

Alex pulled the covers over Aaron, pushing his fingers into the cloth as he tucked the sheets in.

There was something comforting about watching your beloved sleep, Alex's eyes filled with pride, and love.

Alex crouched down, eyes never leaving him as he folded his arms on the bed.

Alex could get lost in that deep skin, long eyelashes yielding to sleep as Alex pressed a loving hand to his head.

Alex gently rubbed his head, hand moving down to his cheek as he leaned in and softly kissed his head.

He whispered softly into Aaron's ear.

**"Merry Christmas, Little Burr. Have good dreams."**

And with that, Alex slowly stood up, tip-toeing out of the room as he grabbed the knob of the door, slowly creaking it shut as the room faded to a pitch black.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex walked down the staircase, heavy shoes stomping against each step.

The house had gone dead quiet, Christmas music faded into the walls as the only noise was the static of a radio and his own footsteps.

Alex heard the scrap of polished wood against the steps.

Alex blinked and looked down at his foot, lifting it up to see that of a nutcracker on the floor.

Alex slowly leaned over and picked it up, turning it over in his hand as he examined the little green soldier.

Alex smiled at it, suddenly feeling a terrible itch in his nose.

Alex sucked in air, head pulling back as he sneezed, the noise sounding like a gun-shot.

Alex shuttered as his eyes watered, hearing a mew from below him.

Alex looked down to see a calico cat, weaved between his legs and purring as she rubbed up against him, meowing for attention.

"Hey kitty..."

Alex crouched down at the bottom of the staircase, grabbing his bag with one hand and slipping the little nutcracker inside.

The cat approached Alex, placing her paws on his lap as he offered her his hand to sniff, the cat rubbing her cheeks against him.

"Aw...Y'know, you're _awfully_ cute for a cat..But Im-"

Alex sneezed once more, the cat flinching at this as she pinned her ears back.

"Allergic to cats..."

Alex wiped his nose on his sleeve, the cat mewing for more of his attention as she climbed right into his lap.

Alex chuckled, scratching underneath her chin as her whiskers tickled his face.

A shadow walked past the doorway of the living room, Aaron's mother peeking through as she smiled at Alex.

"Well...Seems that Theodosia has taken a liking to you."

Alex sneezed again, feeling his brain becoming fuzzy with a slight fever.

Alex sneezed again, this time much louder as Theodosia licked his hand.

"Oh **honey**...Are you allergic to cats?"

Aaron's mother walked over with a worried expression.

"Yeah...But I don't mind being around her."

Alex sniffled as he felt his nose drip, his head heating up as he sneezed.

"She needs to be put up anyways...I'll put her in Aaron's room. You take your bag and go sit in the living room, okay?"

Alex grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, nodding as he stood up, Theodosia meowing after him.

Aaron's mother snapped her fingers at Theodosia.

"Stop _bothering_ him Theo, You're making him **sick**! Go on up to Aaron now, **Go on! Scat!** "

Aaron's mother pointed upstairs, Theodosia knowing the way to Aaron's room as she climbed up the stairs, meowing for her owner.

Aaron's mother followed the trail of the cat, Alex stepping into the dim living room.

The Christmas tree was the only source of light within the room, the colored lights bright and vivid in the dark as the golden star shone brightly at the top.

A heavenly almost golden glow surrounded the tree, ornaments sparkling.

The smell of burned out wood lingered in the room, a smokey smell in the air.

Alex gave a sleepy yawn, collapsing onto the couch near the tree as he dropped his bag to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure shift in the dark.

Alex ignored this at first, until the figure was right above him.

"So, _You're_ Alex."

A lamp next to him came alive with light, a buzzing electricity noise following it as Alex jumped.

A tight snuffed smell of smoke billowed around in the light in small clouds.

A man was illuminated in the light, his brow stern with steady gaze that burned right through Alex.

The smoke surrounded him, the pipe in his mouth the main source of the smog.

"Er... _Yes_ , sir."

Alex shifted where he sat, staring up at the man as his nerves clicked and ticked.

"Are _you_ Aaron's father...?"

" **Yes**."

Aaron's father rolled his eyes up in down Alex, taking small sips from his pipe as he tapped his finger on the wooden part.

"Smoke?"

He pulled the pipe from his mouth and offered it to Alex.

Alex paused and hesitantly took the pipe, examining it for a second as his fingers brushed across its wooden exterior.

Alex locked gaze with the man, his arms crossed with intelligent eyes as if waiting for what he would do.

Alex gave a small smirk and stuck the pipe in his mouth, lungs inflating with smoke as he felt his throat burn.

His eyes watered as his ears twisted at the strong taste of tobacco.

Alex coughed loudly, pulling the pipe from his mouth.

Aaron's father chuckled at this, Alex handing the pipe back to him as he hit a fist to his chest.

"Never smoked before?"

Alex choked on his own breath as his voice came out scratchy.

" _No_..."

"You'll get used to it after a while."

He took a seat next to Alex, the pipe going back into his mouth as he took small sips, smoke blowing out in small rings from his lips.

"Aaron seems very **passionate** about you."

He leaned into the cushions of the couch.

"He keeps _all_ your letters, _especially_ that picture of you."

He passed the pipe to Alex, who took the pipe in hand.

" _Really_?"

Alex took another swig of smoke, this time only taking a small puff.

"He always has the picture with him...keeps it close."

Alex blew smoke from the corner of his mouth, passing it back to Aaron's father.

The smoke billowed around the two, making swirly curls in the dim light.

"He says you **love** him. Is that true?"

Alex slowly smiled at this, twirling his finger to create circles in the now foggy smoke.

" _Absolutely_. I **love** him with all my heart."

" _All_ your heart?"

" _More_ than that. My **entire** being."

Aaron's father brooded, humming as he smiled against the pipe.

"He says you'll protect him. _Will_ _you_?"

" **Always**."

Aaron's father huffed and gave a small cough, clouds of smoke becoming thin as tobacco ran out of the pipe.

Alex took a small breath, clearing his throat.

" _Sir_ , I would like to ask you something."

Aaron's father leaned in, hands folded and feet stuck to the floorboards.

"And _what_ is that?"

"May I have your _blessing_..."

Aaron's father widened his eyes.

**"To marry your son."**


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, Is that enough blankets for you? Will you be warm enough?"

Alex sat against the couch, a pillow on his right as two blankets were folded neatly next to him.

The living room was painted with a still dim light, the house eerily quiet without the sound of the radio.

Frost grew dark in the night as cold air seeped through the little glass windows, the temperature dropping.

Alex was taking off his boots, letting out a pained sigh of relief as his bare feet were free from the boots.

The foggy lamp next to him gave him sight to the bruises and blisters aligned on the side of his toes as he rubbed away the pain, redness turning pink.

"Yeah I think I'll be warm enough. Thank you Mrs.Burr."

Alex then had his fingers on his shirt, slipping buttons through his shirt as he peeled it off, revealing a simple white t-shirt.

"Are you sure? Its get awfully cold down here..."

"I'll be _fine_."

Alex had tossed the shirt to his side as he stood up and gave Aaron's mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for worrying."

"Oh _Alex_..."

Aaron's mother smiled as she had picked up both of his boots, placing them out of the way of the couch.

Alex laid across the couch, unfolding the blankets as he gave the pillow a few good punches, fluffing it up.

Aaron's mother paused and watched him do this, Alex eventually settling down on the couch.

"Goodnight Alex."

Mrs.Burr placed a loving hand to the soldiers forehead, brushing hair from his face as she stroked the small strands away.

The yellow light of the lamp glistened above his head, Mrs.Burr leaning over and turning it off.

The room went pitch black, Aaron's mother disappearing into the shadows of the night, footsteps echoing.

Alex stared up at the ceiling, mind buzzing with thoughts as his eyes highlighted vibrate colors in the dark.

His muscles ached for sleep, his legs strained and sore as he stretched, tossing and turning in the darkness.

Hours passed, Alex slipping in and out of unknown sleep.

His eyes glazed over the blue light from the window, watching the hazy sight of snow falling.

He sat up, staring out as he blinked.

_...Aaron..._

Alex then pulled the blanket off of himself, standing up as his eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness.

Alex walked aimlessly around, entering darkness after darkness until he found the staircase, pausing as he slowly walked up the stairs.

The steps creaked softly as always, Alex carefully moving in the night.

Alex stared down the hallway, bluish-blackness blinding his eyes.

He looked over towards the outline of a door on his left, slowly pushing a hand to its wooden exterior.

He poked his head into Aaron's room, feeling an itch in his nose as he held his head back, sneezing into his arm.

The noise was muffled, Alex rubbing his nose as he heard a meow below him.

Theodosia was rubbing up against his legs, purring as she seemed to have been a shadow in the dark.

Alex shushed the cat, Theodosia prowling past him into the hallway.

Alex looked over towards the bed, soft little breathing noises swooning the midnight air.

He took a step forward to the bed, seeing an outline of Aaron underneath the covers.

Alex slowly grabbed the edge of one of the sheets, flipping it up as he paused, making sure he wasn't bothering Aaron.

He then slid underneath the covers, pulling them up over himself as Aaron mumbled something in his sleep.

Alex casually scooted closer to Aaron, reaching out for him as he carefully pulled him into a sleepy embrace.

Aaron mumbled in his sleep again, cuddling next to Alex as he rested his head on Alex's chest.

Alex hugged him close.

_Im never letting you go..._

Alex felt his eyes flutter.

_I love you. So much._

And soon, Alex drifted into sleep, holding Aaron close in his arms.

_**Aaron Burr.** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo So i have not edited this yet, so this is kinda raw. Its rlly late where I am tho so enjoy? I'll edit this later.

Aaron blinked in the dimness of his room, meeting to that of the ceiling.

The room was quiet, only small streaks of pale sunlight escaping through and casting shadows across his wall.

He felt something fuzzy stuffed in his mouth, hair strands on his tongue as he spit, the strands sticking.

Cat fur was muffling the noise, Aaron letting out a whine as he heard a mew above him.

"Theo...!"

Theodosia licked his face, lying right across his chest as she purred happily.

Aaron paused and blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings as he stroked Theodosia.

Aaron was silent for a while, sitting up and holding Theodosia.

He rubbed his face, cheeks scratchy with salt-stained tears of last night.

He stopped, feeling his sleeve as his eyes trailed down his body, realizing he was wearing pajamas.

He furrowed his brow at this.

"I don't remember putting this on...I don't even think I remember going up the stairs or..."

Aaron felt his heart throb slightly, looking over at Theodosia, who sat next to him flicking her tail.

Tears glimmered in his eyes, remembering the sad fate of last night.

"...Alex..."

Aaron sniffled as he felt a few drip down his cheeks, quickly wiping them away with a sleeve.

Theodosia mewed, leaping off of the bed as she tilted her head at him.

Aaron sniffled away tears as best as he could, trying not to cry as he failed at doing so.

He sobbed into his sleeves, his already broken heart now smashing the remaining pieces.

Theodosia mewed, sensing her upset owner as she rubbed up against him, swirling between his legs.

She pulled up her paws and scratched her claws on his thigh, Aaron looking down at this.

Aaron choked out a hurt giggle.

"Oh Theo..."

Aaron smiled at her and picked her up, stroking her fur as he rubbed his face into her fur.

Theodosia mewed and licked his nose, Aaron giggling again at this, for it tickled.

Aaron continued to pet Theodosia, as he heard his father's voice call up from the staircase.

"Aaron! Come downstairs!"

Aaron yawned, rubbing his face again as he placed Theodosia down.

His mother's voice followed after his father's.

"We have a big surprise for you!"

Aaron stretched and scratched his cheek, smiling a little of remembrance that it was Christmas day.

"Coming!"

Aaron walked out of his room past Theodosia, who was walking alongside Aaron down the hallway.

"Alex will come home...One day...You would like him Theo."

Theodosia replied to her owner with a mew, as if agreeing with him as she took a hop down the stairs.

Aaron scratched underneath his chin.

"Then again...He's allergic to cats..."

Aaron bit his bottom lip, heart aching once more as that terrible feeling of loneliness engulfed his entire body.

Remembering little things about Alex were not helping with his mood.

He grabbed onto the railing of the staircase, digging his nails into the wooden exterior.

"But...Not today...He won't come home today..."

Theodosia paused and blinked up at her owner, tilting her head.

Aaron gave a weary smile to his cat.

"But he'll come back. One day. Don't worry..."

Which was more of a muttering to himself than to Theodosia.

Aaron took in a deep breath, holding back a soft urge to cry again as he swallowed his sadness, bottling up his cry for help.

"Aaron!"

"Im coming Ma...!"

Aaron's voiced cracked a bit on that last note as he picked up the pace on the stairs, Theodosia following suit.

"Jeez...I wonder whats so important. Do you know, Theo?"

Aaron stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked over at his cat.

Theodosia had taken a seat down at the bottom of the staircase, slashing her tail and blinking lazily at him with her yellow eyes.

She let out a half-purr, turning tail and walking right into the living room.

Aaron gave a little sigh, staring down at his feet as he rubbed his eyes, entering the living room with another yawn and stretch.

"What is it...? Whats this big surprise-?"

Aaron paused half-way in his stretch, chest puffed out as he froze at the sight before him.

Aaron's mother had taken a seat on the couch, hands cupped over her mouth in pure happiness.

Aaron's father stood near the Christmas tree, adjusting an ornament.

And underneath the Christmas tree sat a once-wounded soldier, Theodosia meowing for his attention as he scratched underneath her chin.

"A-Alex?"

Alex looked up at Aaron, eyes wide as he slowly stood up, Theodosia curious of all the presents underneath the tree.

Aaron trembled, his heart pounding against his ribcage, as if willing to burst as emotion overwhelmed him.

And suddenly, Aaron exploded, bursting into tears as he ran into Alex's arms, Alex picking him up and swinging him around playfully.

Aaron sobbed and wailed into his Alex cradling him close as he chuckled.

"I promised I would come back."

"Al...Alex...!"

Alex tilted Aaron's head up at him as tears stained his face, Alex wiping them away with a quick swipe of his thumb.

Aaron smiled through his tears, Alex leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Aaron's father beamed with pride as his mother teared up.

"But...How? How did you-?"

"He sent us a call, he was asking to speak to us."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Aaron gave a huff, anger sweeping through him.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I was worried sick about you I-!"

Aaron was cut off with a loving stare from Alex, the stare being warm enough to melt the ice-cold anger encased around his heart.

Aaron exhaled out, a tiny curve in his mouth.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

Alex leaned in and kissed his face this time.

"It's okay...I wish I could have gotten here faster..."

Aaron stroked the ends of his hair, starting at the top of his roots as he swirled his fingers down into the locks.

He sniffled away the remaining tears on his face, wiping them away with a sleeve.

"Im just glad you're here."

Alex brought his hand to the nape of Aaron's neck, leaning in to kiss him as he paused.

A grunt was heard from Aaron's father, his mother wiping away tears with a handkerchief.

"Oh, sorry sir."

He instead gave Aaron a kiss on the side of his jaw.

"Oh Pa, Pa!"

Aaron's father perked up at this.

"Everyone's still coming over to exchange more gifts right?"

"Of course, Like they do every year."

Aaron let out a happy squeal, giddy with excitement as he kissed Alex on his cheek.

"Oh Alex! You're going to meet all the rest of my family and friends!"

Alex smiled, eyes twinkling with admiration as he rubbed Aaron's cheek.

"I can't wait to meet all of them, But first..."

Alex scooped up Aaron, swinging him around as he held him bridal style.

Aaron laughed at this as Alex sat down with him in front of the Christmas tree.

"Lets open some of Santa's gifts, Mrs.Burr I saw your name on a few big ones...!"

Mrs.Burr chuckled, Theodosia pulling the bow off of one present.

"Honey, Turn on the radio!"

Aaron's father nodded.

"Of course dear."

As Aaron's father disappeared into the next room to tune a radio, the sound of paper ripping open filled the air.

Static mesh pushed against this as a final lovely tune echoed through.


	20. Chapter 20

The house was soon once again filled to the brim with people, sun melting away the frost on the foggy windows.

The sky was painted with a grey watercolor.

Cloudy and foamy, as light would break through the gloom at times, and then disappear.

Alex sneezed in the pale sunlight, head burning as Theodosia laid across his chest, purring.

" **Theo**! What did I tell you? Alex is _allergic_ to you!"

Aaron let out small huff as he had side-stepped one of his relatives, grabbing Theodosia and pulling her off of Alex.

Theodosia let out a low mew as Alex sneezed again, eyes watering as he wiped his face with a sleeve.

Aaron weaved through his relatives, stepping over piles of wrapping paper and heaps of boxes as he placed her down near the staircase.

" **Go on, Theo!** " Aaron encouraged as the cat ran off as soon as he placed her down.

Aaron wiped off his shirt, looking through the small crowd to see Alex greeting and conversing with a few of his relatives.

Aaron smiled at this, a dreamy stare on his face as he heard a sharp noise.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Aaron? Can you get the door?" His mother's voice chimed.

"Yeah, Ma!"

Aaron trotted over towards the door, almost sliding into the wall.

He grabbed the door-knob and twisted it, tugging it open as he was met with a blast of freezing air.

His lungs inhaled the ice cold air, Aaron exhaling it out with a bold sigh as he looked up to see Thomas, and his sober husband, James.

" **Thomas! James!** "

"Hey Aaron."

The three exchanged hugs, Aaron opening the door up wide for them to enter.

As Aaron closed the door, Thomas began to take James' coat off, tugging off the sleeves as James let out cough.

Thomas gave James a concerned look, rubbing his back as James continued to cough, Thomas handing Aaron James' coat.

"Oh, baby...You alright?"

James sniffled, his coughing slowly ebbing away as Thomas placed a hand to his forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"I think James is catching a cold...He's been _coughing_ all night."

James let out a little whine and smacked Thomas' hand away.

"Im _fine_ , **Thomas**! **Leave me alone!** " James huffed as he covered another cough.

Aaron gave small giggle at this as Thomas just kissed James' nose, ignoring his hissy cries.

"Theres my Little Burr!"

Aaron let out a squeal of fear as he felt his feet lift off the ground.

Aaron felt a strong arm around his waist, another across his chest as he felt a small kiss at the nape of his neck.

" **Alex**!"

Aaron could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he heard Alex chuckle behind him.

Thomas gave the two a strange look, James looking slightly shocked as he gave out a sudden gasp.

"You-You...? Are _you_ Alex?"

Thomas widened his eyes at this.

"James!" Aaron huffed out as Alex just gave Aaron a playful nuzzle, holding Aaron with one hand as he offered his free one to James.

"Yeah, Im Alex. Alexander Hamilton."

James gave a bit of a shy look to Alex, Thomas pulling James close to his chest in a protective manner.

Thomas rolled his eyes up and down Alex, and then carefully took his hand.

_"Thomas Jefferson."_

Thomas gripped Alex's hand tightly, a fake smile on his face as Alex responded by digging his nails into his hand, still composing a friendly smile.

"Welcome home, _soldier_."

"Glad to be back."

_Ding Dong!_

"Uh, Alex...Thats the door." Aaron said as he kicked his feet, squirming a little in his arm as Alex looked over towards the door.

"I can get it,"

" **No! Alex! Put me down-!"**

Alex had swerved his way through the crowd towards the door, grabbed the knob and twisting it as he tugged the door open.

The Schuyler sisters stood outside the door, Maria having an arm around her soon-to-be wife, Eliza.

"Hey Aaron-!" Angelica was cut off with a gasp.

The girls all stopped at the sight of Alex, baffled by the soldier as Aaron felt his entire face heat up.

There was a small silence, shock and excitement to the boiling point.

" **Oh my God!** " Peggy yelled.

The girls let out large squeals of happiness, running up and greeting Alex, as he had finally placed Aaron down.

"Aaron? Is _this_ -?" Angelica asked, being cut off by Aaron.

"Yeah. _Its him."_

Aaron grinned as Alex gave him an eskimo kiss.

"So, you've been _gossiping_ about me!" Alex chuckled as Angelica leaned against him, a sultry smile on her face.

She twirled the tight curls in her hair with a fingernail.

"You're even more handsome in person,"

Alex widened his eyes a little bit, Aaron looking over at Angelica with shock.

" **Angelica**!" Eliza interjected, surprised by her older sister's behavior.

Alex chuckled at this, and only replied by wrapping an arm around two of the sisters and Aaron, pulling them close.

"Its fine, Aaron who are these three _lovely_ girls?"

Alex has carefully picked up Angelica's hand, pressing his lips to her hand as he left a feather-like kiss on her skin.

"The Schuyler sisters, they're my friends...I...also, told them about you...!"

Aaron let out a muffled squeak, Alex leaning over and nuzzling him again.

The girls cooed at this, all making an ' _Aw_ ' noise as it was long and drawn out.

"You guys are _perfect_ for each other!" Peggy squealed as Aaron gave the girls a shy smile.

Maria stood back a bit, crossing her arms with a slight grimace as she took her fiance's hand in her's.

"So _you're_ the soldier?" Maria asked as she kept Eliza close to her.

" **Yep**."

"Did it hurt when you got shot?" Eliza blurted out, Peggy and Angelica looking over in shock at their sister.

" **Eliza**!"

"Its _fine_! Yeah, It _did_ in fact..."

Alex had tugged down a small bit of his pants, revealing a small scar on his hip.

"But it's healed up, well, thanks to Aaron..."

Alex gave Aaron another nuzzle, to which made Aaron laugh.

"How long did it take you to get here? Were you not in France?" Peggy asked.

"Oh ho ho...Thats an even _longer_ story..." Alex waved off as he scooped up Aaron bridal-style, carrying him into the parlor room.

"I don't _mind_ telling it though,"

The girls followed after Alex, curiosity rising within him as it filled up the room, the girls all sitting next to Alex as they listened to the soldier speak.


	21. Chapter 21

It took about two days or so, But I eventually got here to see my Little Burr."

Alex kissed Aaron's head as Aaron was cuddled close, sleepy as all of the girls around him began cooing.

"Thats _so_ **romantic**!" Peggy squeaked.

"Yeah...' _romantic_ '..."

Thomas was across Alex from the couch, James fast asleep on his chest.

James' nose was all stuffy, his noise making wet sounds of breathing in and out air.

"You smell good..." Aaron purred as he dug his face into the crook of Alex's neck, Alex grinning down at his half-asleep lover.

" _Hey_ , don't fall asleep on me! I gotta a **surprise** for you, baby." Alex said as he rubbed Aaron's back, Aaron grunting sleepily as he sat up.

"What is it...?" Aaron asked as Alex got up, motioning for Aaron to get up as well.

"Stand up,"

Alex had wrapped an arm around Aaron, Aaron yawning as he rubbed his eyes, leading him to that of the staircase, where most of everyone was.

"Whats he doing...?" Angelica wondered aloud as the four woman followed after the soldier, Maria's hand locked into Eliza's.

Thomas had picked James up, peeking out of the doorway out of curiosity.

"I _don't_ know." Thomas replied to Angelica with a shrug.

Aaron's father took notice of Alex at the staircase, Alex nodding to him as he then clapped his hands loudly.

"Everyone! Pay attention now! Our soldier has something to announce!"

Aaron's mother entered the room, confused at her husband.

"What? What does Alex have to announce?" She whispered to him as he simply smiled at his wife, wrapping an loving arm around her.

Alex gulped, the group of Aaron's relatives are whispering in unison, eyes all upon the soldier.

"Alex...What is this all-?"

Aaron looked over to see everyone staring at the two.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" He whispered to Alex.

Alex shushed him, gulping as he took Aaron's hands in his own.

"Aaron...I...Um..."

Alex looked over to Aaron's father, who made a motion at him.

Alex then, stepped down to one knee, kissing Aaron's hands.

A wave of shocked gasps and squeals erupted into the crowd, Alex's cheeks turning pink as Aaron widened his eyes.

"A-A-Alex a-are yo-you...?"

Alex looked Aaron right in the eyes.

"Aaron Burr, Not only have you saved my life, You have been the beauty and love of my life since I first laid eyes upon you."

Aaron was shaking, cheeks burning as his mouth went agape.

"I know you are young, And so am I, But that doesn't mean I want our souls to be intertwined with one."

The crowd continued to coo and squeal.

"I know I don't have a single penny to my name...All I have is a few degrees, my wit, my strength, and my unrelenting love for you."

Aaron had gone full cottonmouth.

"And I promise...I will love, care, and protect you as much as I can."

Alex loosened the silver dog tags around his neck, taking them off and placing them in Aaron's hands.

"So, Aaron Burr, Will you marry-"

" **Yes**! **Yes**! **Yes**! **Yes**!"

Aaron leaped forward into Alex's arms, knocking him over as Alex looked up at him, a huge grin on his face.

The crowd of people cheered happily and clapped, as Aaron wiped away the gentle tears on his face.

Aaron then lifted up the dog tags and placed them around his neck, the two nuzzled as cheer radiated throughout the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Snowflakes fell upon Aaron's eyelashes in the frosty air, Alex's hand cupped over his in the midnight swoon.

The two were gazing out at the winter wonderland from the porch, the night sky resemblant to that of a vat of speckled ink.

Stars sparkled and twinkled at him, the painter of the world at rest.

Lights of houses had flickered out, windows glazed with ice.

Icicles dripped from below overhangs, Alex tapping his fingers against the cold wooden railing.

" _Beautiful_." Alex said, his hot breath showing like smoke in the evening air.

"Yeah, It is..." Aaron breathed.

Alex glanced over at Aaron, a glint in his eyes.

"I was talking about **you**."

Aaron felt his cheeks heat up, rubbing his arms as he gazed down at the floor with a small smile.

Aaron felt Alex's arms wrap around him, His warmth radiating off him in a comforting way.

Aaron laughed, Alex leaning over and kissing Aaron's head.

As the two stared, time passed, and the gears inside Aaron's head slowly worked.

"I feel as if...I _forgot_ something." Aaron announced quietly.

"Hm?"

Alex looked down at Aaron has he tried to recall what his lover could have forgotten...

Alex let go of Aaron for a second, nudging the bag near him as he began to rummage through it, feeling that of a wooden exterior.

**_"Was it this?"_ **

Aaron tilted his head at that of the nutcracker Alex held, confused.

" **Yeah**...But how did you-"

Aaron and Alex locked gazes for a moment, Alex once again, lost for words.

Their fingers brushed together as Aaron took that of the nutcracker, intelligent eyes examining it.

"How do you _do_ that?"

Aaron looked up at Alex, a wind muffling from the south as Alex's hair danced with it.

**"Do what?"**

"Make me... **speechless**. The way you _look_ at me...I-I just...I _can't_ find the **words**...for anything And-And I... It...Its like you're...staring _through_ my **_soul_**."

Aaron glanced to the floor, unable to look at Alex.

"Huh. Thats funny..."

Aaron looked up at Alex.

"Thats the complete _opposite_ emotion I feel when you look at **me**."

The two stared, bewildered at each other as Alex changed the subject.

"Aren't you too _old_ for toys?" Alex teased as he wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist.

"Im not _old_ enough for **soldiers**!" Aaron grinned as he gave a gasp and looked up, pointing up.

**"Look! A mistletoe!"**

Alex looked up, confused.

"I don't see a mistletoe-"

Aaron connected his mouth with Alex's, standing on his tiptoes.

Alex curved into the kiss, Aaron then pulling away as he ran off laughing into the house.

Alex stared, eyes dilated.

" **Hey**! **Come** **back**! I saw another mistletoe!" Alex called as he ran after Aaron.

The winter soldier was home at last.

All was well.


End file.
